Siren: The next five years
by SunsetTerraceAndLostLove
Summary: Please read and review, This is my first Siren but all I know is I only get better when people tell me my problems so that the next fan fiction will be great. Also a good game...
1. The character's

**Siren:**

**The Next Five Years**

**Chapter one**

**Jacob: Day before, 12:00**

Jacob looked around as the plane he rode arrived in Japan. He came off with his friend Lina, and the rest of the group was getting ready to come off the plane. Jacob helped Lina into a cab and it drove off with the two of them. "One way trip to Hanuda please," Jacob told the cab driver while riding toward the city.

Lina looked out the window while they were driving toward the city. "Why are we even going there Jacob, it was just in some stupid game."

"Well I had no idea that the city would turn out to be real," Jacob told Lina.

Lina just sighed and put on a smile; she knew Jacob was a little messed up so she would just deal with it.

It was senior year for Jacob and his friends; they were all eighteen at this time. All were excited about the trip but not exactly ecstatic about the trip to this town since in a simple video game it had been the misery of some fictional characters. It had no matter to Jacob anyway, and even if the game were real the incident was only supposed to happen every twenty-seven years.

Jacob looked as they pulled up to the town after thirty minutes. He stepped out and Lina followed him to the lively town. It was noon and most of the people were out getting lunch or doing their grocery shopping. Jacob pulled off an event poster on a wall and read it. "Hmmm, tonight at eleven o'clock there's going to be some odd ceremony Lina, we should go see it," Jacob told Lina.

Lina, standing next to him, nodded. "It sounds like some fun," she responded.

Jacob nodded and they arrived at their hotel five minutes later. He checked him and Lina in and they arrived in their rooms later. Jacob looked around his room. Not much, just one bed that was on the floor, a cabinet for clothes, a small end table near the ground with a lamp on it, and a low dining table with for cushion chairs around it.

Jacob dropped his luggage on the ground and laid down in the bed. "It's only eleven hours away, wouldn't hurt to get some rest…" Jacob said after yawning. He then fell to sleep.

**Chapter 2:**

**Josh: Day one, 2:00**

Josh had left the airport late on the second day; He wanted some rest before he started toward the town of Hanuda. He looked along the road and began to see much fog ahead, worse than any he'd ever seen. He stepped out of the car and looked at it. "What the hell?" he asked himself.

Josh stood out of the car for a minute and picked up a crowbar by the side of the road then headed into the fog. He had only stood there for a moment to see if any cars would come, but nothing had came.

As Josh walked through the fog he noticed crashed cars into trees ad police cars on the side of the road. He would stop in the officer's cars for a moment to see if a pistol or any gun was inside but found nothing. The fog also made it difficult to look too far, but there was something he could make out; a sign that read "Welcome to Hanuda".

Josh walked on knowing he was in town now, and all was quiet like it should have been since it was two in the morning. He was about to put the crowbar down when he heard somewhat of a laughing from a house next door. Josh opened the sliding door and looked at the people inside, feasting on something.

When Josh realized what it was, he started to back away. A Blood line was made from outside of the door toward the dining table of the two odd people inside the house. Bits and pieces of skin flew around, and the middle area of the body had been bitten into. The muscles and organs inside were torn apart, and Blood would splatter onto the walls of the home.

Josh starred at it without saying a word and started to walk away. "I need to get out of here," is what he told himself before he started toward the way he came in. when he arrived, it was like the whole road had vanished to the exit, and an endless ocean of red water was only visible.

Josh headed back into town and looked around for any weird things, and then the odd laughing came from the house he was looking in again. He looked in and found the dead corpse with the people still eating it laughing, laughing like it had no need to breathe.

Josh tried not to say another word but closed the door silently. He started down the road he was on and looked around hearing odd laughing and people crying about.

Feeling alarmed now that everything seemed dangerous, he held up his crowbar and started forward down the road not turning back, he was going to find a way out before one of those could kill him.

**Chapter 3:**

**Lina: Day before 23:00**

Lina knocked on Jacob's door three times then gave up and went to Kathy's door to get her out. When she did Lina said, "Come on let's go to something tonight!"

Kathy smiled and nodded. Afterwards she followed Lina to The ceremony that Jacob wanted go to, and they both stood on the right side of a line of people. Lina watched feeling like this was the only thing she was going to be doing while she was here for some odd reason.

When the ceremony was about to begin fifteen minutes later, a man came rushing from a path and yelled, "Everyone run, the ritual sacrifice has gone missing!" The people began to panic and ran away, leaving Kathy and Lina standing alone.

Lina looked around, "Where'd they go?" she asked looking around.

Kathy also looked getting and odd feeling of fear. Fog built around the two of them, and also around the city. Lina started to walk making sure Kathy was following, they were best friends after all.

Lina walked down the path the screaming man came from, and Kathy followed close behind her. Lina couldn't shake the feeling that the two were being watched somehow, and that there was something out there. She stopped when she saw someone walking back and forth on the path. "What is he doing…"

Kathy walked next to Lina and said hello in a high voice. The man turned his face for Lina and Kathy to see, and both of them went white. Blood tears ran from each eye, and the eyes were white. The man started to laugh, and it was a laugh that made your spine shiver.

Lina grabbed Kathy and the two were running back towards the way they came from, then made a turn into the nearby woods. The man was moving quickly, but it hadn't seemed to run. It took the man a minute to get to the ceremony grounds after Lina and Kathy got in the woods.

Lina led Kathy silently through the woods trying to stay calm, but her fear couldn't be more obvious. Kathy didn't try to hide it, she looked around scared out of her mind. Lina just led the way until they reached the city.

When they reached the fog seemed thick but crying and laughing could be heard throughout the village, and all the water had a red glow to it. "Kathy, let's find Jacob. He seemed to know a lot."

Kathy just starred, "I'd rather just leave, but he is a good friend. So let's go," She said following Lina into the core of the city.

**Chapter 4:**

**Jacob: Day one, 0:00**

Jacob woke up and rubbed his eyes looking around the room. It was dark so it must've been night and he had just woken up. He looked at a watch on his wrist to see it was midnight, the day after the ceremony. "Damn, I missed it!"

Jacob ignored that and got dressed without thinking of looking out the window at the moment, but after getting dressed he did so. Jacob then walked to the sink and turned it on, red water came from the faucet. "I knew it," Jacob got an odd grin on his face.

Jacob opened a bag of his and pulled out a 9 mm. pistol from within and ammo for the gun. He stepped outside and looked around for a map of the town. Jacob was looking for one location in particular, Miyata Clinic. It was near the other side of town.

Jacob put the map in his pocket and started off down a road to the left of him. One of the people with bloody tears came from a house and Jacob held up his gun and shot down the person with two bullets. He walked to the body and picked it up looking at an endless ocean of red water. He threw the body inside and started off more, then said to himself, "I hope you drown mother-fucker."

Jacob kept walking on shooting down the bloody tear people on his way, and refilling his ammo when needed. He then looked down at a wallet on the ground and opened it up. There was a Student I.D. inside that read, "Ashley," but the rest of the letters were covered in blood. "Damn it, where is she?" he asked himself looking around.

"So you're looking for a friend no?" a woman in a red robe came out of the woods. Jacob held up his gun to her.

"Who the hell are you, and you better not be who I think you are," Jacob said holding his finger on the trigger.

"No worries, my name is Jun. I am a priestess at a nearby Christian church. I just wondered why all this was happening," the woman asked Jacob.

Jacob pulled down the gun and looked at Jun, "A lot more than I can explain in the three days we have."

"Three…days?" Jun asked looking at him.

Jacob just starred at her and started off, "I'd be better off alone, and so would you. If you don't feel safe, though, then you may follow but I'm only eighteen; I'm not even sure if I can make it out myself."

Jun nodded and followed behind him as he walked down into a road near the endless ocean. Jun noticed something to start coming from it, but ten Jacob shot down the blood tear man that rose from the water, I threw him in there, I should've known that was stupid."

Jun starred for awhile while he walked and got behind him quickly. He was apparently American, but why would he seem to know more about something in Japan than something from his own home?

**Chapter 5:**

**Ashley: Day before, 23:00**

Ashley ran through the woods quickly as she was being followed by some weird guy with tears of blood. She kept screaming for help but no one would answer, and the man would keep chasing her.

Ashley stopped to catch her breathe and turned to see the man was gone. She let out a sigh of relief to see that no one was approaching her. Ashley stepped out onto the gravel road of the town and looked at the fog around the area. She was just going to have a fun time with her friends too.

Ashley walked to the right and looked at the cafeteria building hearing chomping and crying noises from the building. She just walked past it whispering to herself, "Please save me god, please save me."

Ashley arrived at a pay phone and reached into her pocket to get her wallet only to find a hole in her pocket and the wallet missing. She started to bang on the pay phone tears streaming down her face. "No, I want out! Let me find something, please just something god!" That's when she looked near the pay phone to find a key and a quarter. She quickly inserted the quarter into the pay phone and dialed a number only to hear white noise from the phone. She grabbed the key and started off once more, tears on her face again.

Ashley looked at a low bus stop and sat on the bench in the small stop. She started to cry to herself more ignoring the cries and laughing coming from everywhere. She stopped five minutes later and looked above the stop to see a path.

Ashley climbed onto the bus stop and then climbed up onto the path looking at the only exit available. She went down it wiping away the tears that were still streaming down her face.

Ashley stopped after fifteen minute and fell down leaning against a tree trying to stay calm. She closed her eyes and started to pray for safety since it was now the only thing she could hope for.

**Chapter 6:**

**Sarah: Day one, 1:00**

Sarah woke up and took a shower before getting herself dressed. She looked outside to find fog, white coated fog around the town. Sarah looked back at the water from the shower to find it red; she kept her eyes closed during most of the shower. Sarah then went out the door of her hotel room and knocked on her friend Nadia's.

Nadia hadn't come to the door, so Sarah twisted to knob to find that it could be opened. She peeked inside to find Nadia was still asleep at the early hour. Sarah crept toward Nadia and started to shake her so she'd wake up.

Sarah gave up after a minute of trying to wake Nadia up and looked outside to see people walking around town, but they seemed to always walk back and forth. She looked back to see if Nadia was there but she wasn't. Sarah picked up and umbrella and headed out into the hall.

"Nadia?" she asked looking around the area.

"Hey your one of Jacob's friends right?" a voice came from behind Sarah, which made turn quickly. It was Nayma.

Sarah nodded, with a nice and cheerful smile, "Yup"!

Nayma looked at Sarah, "Well we should leave, I looked out the window and there's blood almost everywhere."

Sarah nodded and Nayma followed behind her. But that wasn't for long because when Sarah reached the lobby she noticed someone walking slowly toward Nayma and her. Nayma watched the person too with odd eyes.

A girl started to show from the shadows, her face was the only thing hidden. She had three knife holes in her chest, but within her hand was a spade. "Sarah…" the girl said.

"Na…Nadia?" Sarah asked with a high pitched squeal. Nadia came from the shadows for them to see her face which had some sort of octopus or something like that on it. Nayma starred even more oddly.

Nayma quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed it at the blood tear Nadia and blinded her. "Come on, we have to go!"

Sarah headed out and Nayma followed her. The fog made it hard but Sarah beat down the blood tear people with the umbrella when they came near, or Nayma would bash them with the fire extinguisher.

Sarah and Nayma reached the next territory of the city and walked into an empty house closing the door behind them. Nayma let Sarah sit for a little while since she needed to also. Sarah looked out the window for a second then ducked down.

Nayma looked at Sarah, "What is it?"

Sarah said, "It's Nadia, she's following us…"

**Chapter 7:**

**Lina, Day one 6:00**

Lina and Kathy were now behind a bush watching the blood tear people walk back and forth to each other. One appeared to cry, and the other appeared to laugh. Lina started with Kathy across the road when the two of the people turned around.

Kathy looked at Lina then followed her as Lina started forward. They arrived in the city again and Lina fell, "It's like we're going in circles!"

Kathy then looked at all the fog and the noises that it had produced. Ahead of her and Lina was the local cafeteria. "Lina come on, maybe Jacob went to get something to eat, you know how stupid he is." Lina just nodded and led the way to the cafeteria.

She looked in horrified. Inside was a cop with blood tears eating from a bowl with much blood falling onto the wooden table and floor staining each red. Muscle and tissue from a human fell into the mouth of the blood tear cop after he had grapped them.

"What is it?" Kathy asked.

"Let's just move along," Lina said walking down the road with Kathy behind her. Lina felt fear more than ever now, and couldn't hide it as well as Kathy did at the moment.

Then a pulsing sensation came to Lina and Kathy's head. During the sensation, a loud noise could be heard in the distance; it sounded much like a siren. Lina started to shake her head, "What is that irritating noise?"

Kathy still held her head falling to her ears, "It's hurting my head!"

The sensation stopped but the sound kept going after five minutes. Lina looked around to see if she could find out what was making the sound, but couldn't find anything. Kathy came behind her and nodded giving the sign it's ok to move on.

Lina started walking letting Kathy follow from behind. She looked at the buildings on the sides and listened to the crying around the area. Lina couldn't tell why, but it somehow made her feel a bit sad.

Lina opened the door of an abandoned house in the town and led Kathy inside with her. Upon closing the door behind her, she walked into the living room where Kathy had occupied and sat on one of the cushions. Lina just wanted to cry now; it was the oddest feeling in the world.

Fifteen minutes later the sound of the irritating siren as still sounded in the background of the village. Lina sat in the house while Kathy had lain down to get some rest. Line fluttered her eyes whispering to herself, "Can't… go to… sleep…" before her eyes closed, letting her fall into dreams.

**Chapter 8**

**Josh: Day one, 5:00**

Josh walked on down the street staying out of the gaze of the blood tear people; not knowing what else there was to do. The exit, it was gone like something just demolished it, and there was no one really around, so what was a true reason for trying to help those not around?

Josh looked left into a window only seeing blood splatter onto it, making the inside gaze blur red. It was the same for every window he saw, and it was just making the light of hope dim.

Then Josh turned when he heard some weird running, it was slow paced but there was panting that sounded normal. He headed toward the sound and looked the opposite way of it to see one of the blood tear people coming his way. When it came close he whacked it in the head making the head fall off.

Josh started to walk off but stopped when he heard something struggling to get up. He looked back at the blood tear body without a head get up, and watched as the head started to remake itself on the body. "No fucking way…" Josh told himself before he hit the thing down once more and started to run off.

Josh opened the doors of a large building and closed them behind himself, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was in a school. He walked into a classroom and found a flashlight. Once in Josh's hands, he turned it on and looked around.

It was empty like it should have been in an incident like this. Cries could be heard from upstairs, which made Josh avoid from heading in that direction. Josh then looked at a picture on a wall and it seemed to look odd. The corners of the paper were folded back, and large horridly traced lines were drawn on the paper making weird symbols. After a minute of trying to figure it out he stopped hearing a voice. It said, "Kiki, please come back to Mommy…"

Josh turned to see a blood tear person holding a baseball bat. Josh tried his best to move around it, but it's gaze fell on him and started for him. Josh swung his crowbar at the person knocking them down to the ground, then kicked them before running out of the room.

Josh ran to the door and tried to open it, but the effort was useless. The woman blood tear person came out from the room and looked at Josh. "Where are you hiding Kiki?" it asked him before stumbling hastily toward Josh. Josh swung his crowbar at it one more time before seeing a key fall from it's pocket. He picked it up and opened the door, then told himself, "pretty ironic, heh…". Josh then started walking on into the fog.

**Chapter 9**

**Kiki: Day one, 4:40**

Kiki looked up from a bookcase she was behind at her elementary school. She was waiting for her mother to return but it had been two hours since her mother had vanished. Kiki only knew the things around the town, the blood tear people, as Shibito since her mother had researched some weird occurrence that happened five years ago. Her mother told her about it and that they'd leave when they performed the ritual again, but something weird had happened now and Kiki was stuck in a nightmare.

Kiki stepped out of the room after five minutes, it was senseless to wait for her mother now. She looked down the hall and turned on her flashlight, it was empty. Kiki walked on down the hall looking at the area since the school wasn't that big. She stopped by the stairs hearing screaming, it sounded much like her mommy.

Kiki walked down and looked into the faculty room where the screaming was coming from. Jab after jab a knife was shoved into the person Kiki referred to as mommy from this shibito laughing and crying at the same moment. It wasn't till a few seconds that the mother's body fell limb.

Kiki stood and started to back up, then blood splattered on her face from the final jab that the shibito put into the dead mommy, and it made her scream. The shibito turned to the face with blood on it, and smiled laughing franticly. Kiki then started to run for the front door, the shibito following close behind her. She struggled with the door until it opened then ran out into the fog and kept running.

Kiki ran for about ten minutes and sopped to hide in a bush. She watched as a man beat down the shibito that followed her and let out a sigh before getting herself back up. Instead of going with the man, though, she decided to head the opposite way.

Kiki looked ahead of her seeing a hospital and walked inside. She walked into the woman's bathroom and opened a stall, then hid behind the door of it. Kiki shivered from fright at seeing what these things could do.

"Mommy… where are you now?" Kiki asked herself before falling asleep since she hadn't.

**Chapter 10**

**Ashley: Day one, 9:00**

Ashley opened the doors of a hospital, and closed them behind her locking them quick. Banging came from it and she held up a board of wood to it screaming, "Stay the fuck away from me!" then fell on the ground drowning herself in tears. "Where do I go now god, where?" she asked herself.

Ashley stood and started down the first hall she saw in the hospital, crying and laughing came from the courtyard, and avoided it because of the noises. Everything in this town, it just made no since, and it just made her want to throw-up.

After ten minutes Ashley just stumbled about the halls laughing a little to herself with the board of wood in her hands. "I'll be the last one, and the police will come and save. That's why I'm here, to prove I was better than anyone here. Heheh, hahaha!"

Ashley fell against a wall laughing more to herself starring at the wall ahead of her laughing with no stop. Then she turned hearing a door open and crying being heard. Ashley looked t the shibito that walked in from the courtyard and slammed it's head with the board of wood and ran through the courtyard to the other side.

Ashley stumbled more until it was around ten thirty and found a woman running down the hall ahead of her. "Please, run in my direction!" the woman said before running off. Ashley starred at her and heard a gunshot, the bullet going through her heart. She fell and a boy stood over her, "No matter, I can still find out what Miyata couldn't…" She was then dragged by her legs, and it was now her corpse.

**Chapter 11**

**Jacob: Day one, 10:00**

Jacob lead Jun into a room that had files and two hospital beds. He started to looked through the files without talking to Jun and sat down at the desk inside the room. Jun was looking out the window thinking about was it safe to be with a boy with a pistol and wasn't afraid to shoot it at anything in his way.

"Just like I thought, these all happen to be Miyata's files about both of the incidents with the shibito. Now if I make it out I can prove that they existed, but first there are two things I have to do," Jacob then stood and headed out of the door, Jun stayed in the room feeling it was safer.

Jacob walked down the hall looking around for the stairs. He was going to go to the courtyard and find the trash chute since there was something there he needed. Jacob found his way into the courtyard and shot down a shibito that headed his way.

Jacob looked through the trash until he found two ceramic statues like things that fit into the palm of anyone. One had the symbol of a sword, and the other had the symbol of a shield. Jacob smiled, "I found them, now I need to find them…" he said aloud making it sound confusing.

Jun still stood looking out the window at the room the two had entered. She turned hearing something from downstairs and walked out. Before she could get far down the hall she saw Jacob walking up stumbling in an odd manner. "Are you alright?"

Jacob looked up and was still normal, and had a smile on his face now, "Jun, drop dead." Jacob held up his gun and Jun went wide eyed. She ducted and luckily it missed her, then she ran down the other end of the hall.

Jacob walked at a fast pace toward her following the open doors that Jun had no time to close as he chased her. "Come on Jun, I just need to kill you to find something out," he said smiling and walking forward still following the open doors.

Jun bumped into a girl as she went on and turned toward her and said, "Please, run in my direction…" before running off again. All Jun heard after that was a gun shot and some dragging down the hall opposite of her. Jun ran into a woman's restroom and entered a stall to find a small girl sleeping.

Jacob dragged Ashley's corpse onto a table and tied her down. "I didn't want it to be a friend, I'd rather it have been that woman but I must find out if Miyata was right," he said aloud.

Ashley started to laugh, and laugh even though she was supposedly dead. "You killed me," she said laughing more and more.

"Huh, they come awake faster than I thought," Jacob told himself pulling out a knife, "now let's find those main arteries shall we?"

**Chapter 12**

**Josh: Day one, 8:00**

Josh whacked down another shibito and kicked it in the gut before moving on down the open road he was on. He looked around at the sky as it lit up, but the fog had reflected most of the light so that it seemed a little darker than it was.

Josh's stomach turned and ached since he hadn't eaten while he was there. It was impossible to find any food really since the shibito ate human and all the animals had left. Vegetables and fruits were still inside the cafeteria on the road he was on, and luckily it was empty at the moment.

Josh finished eating and walked out into the fog once more. He walked to the edge of the road and watched the sea of red water. Shibito walked through the ocean toward the land at an endless rate. It seemed as if there was no end, and they just wouldn't stop coming. Josh smiled and made a small laugh. "This is great," he told himself.

Josh walked more into the fog watching the shadows shift left and right. Blood was on every window of every house Josh passed, and the images of these things eating that person stuck with him.

Josh walked on into an empty house and sat down inside of it for a second to get a little bit of a walking rest. "I can't leave, they won't die, and there'll be more and more of them. Damn this is bad…" he stood and walked on down the path.

Five minutes of walking made Josh just laugh a little more to himself. "Why the fuck does this happen to me! Why does it always happen to me damn it?" he asked aloud.

Josh then walked into a sugar cane field nearby and looked around at the stuff nearby. The cries and laughter from the shibito sounded so far away which made this place feel safe. Josh then looked on the stump of a tree to find a machete cut into it. He lifted it out of the stump and smiled, "No more worries," then walked off into the fog once more.

**Chapter 13**

**Sarah: Day one, 10:00**

Sarah and Nayma ran through the woods and found themselves back on a road. "We were just here!" Sarah said stomping down her foot and looking at the road.

"Let's just go down the road, it's the only thing left," Nayma said walking down the pavement. Sarah came next to her and listened for any of the cries and laughing of the shibito.

Sarah still had the image of her old friend in her mind. The spade in that friends hand, and then it would almost strike her as if trying to kill her friend. Sarah just shook her head but the vision would always come back.

Nayma stopped Sarah before they went down the path. Footsteps came and Nadia, the shibito, let herself be seen. She then started to laugh hysterically and walked hastily toward them.

Nayma and Sarah turned and ran back the other direction since neither of their weapons were strong enough to deal with the shibito. Sure Nayma had a fire extinguisher but the spade was long and sharp, and Sarah just had the umbrella, you do the math.

Sarah turned and Nayma followed as they went up a path to the right of them. Nadia was still behind them and saying, "What's the matter Sarah-chan?" Sarah just ignored and kept going leading Nayma down a path that she wasn't sure about.

Finally they reached a demolished house and both jumped in finding a way to hide from Nadia since she walked off away from the two. Sarah sighed and said, "What's wrong with her, and everyone else around here?"

Nayma just shook her head, "I bet Jacob and Lina couldn't make it through."

Sarah ignored and stepped out after waiting for one minute and looked at the path to left of the house leading up. "All we do is go up and down, but where does that lead us?" Sarah asked.

Nayma responded, "It leads us nowhere near the exit, it just makes this thing seem like… like a maze."

Sarah and Nayma moved on looking around and making sure there was nothing in their way. The place seemed so quiet for once, and nothing was like it was before. It was as if nothing around them existed, and the path was the only way out of the hell they were trapped in.

Sarah and Nayma now after twenty minutes found themselves to one of the two out roads, but came to a most chilling surprise. "The… the path it's gone," Sarah said pointing to the demolished outward road, and the endless sea of red water was the only visible thing now.

Nayma took it in slowly then fell to the floor. "How the hell do we get out then?"


	2. Some truth

**Chapter 14**

**Lina: Day one, 14:00**

Lina woke up in a house that she fell asleep in, it was quite a large area and she hadn't seen it before in her life when they came to the village. She looked around and Kathy was no where in sight.

Lina stood and walking into a hall only to swiftly go back into the room she was previously in. She opened a closet and hid in it, since a shibito inside the hall she just came from was heading toward her and there was almost no way around it.

Lina came out after three minutes when the shibito passed since there seemed to be no more around. She crouched and walked while doing so making sure the shibito outside the rooms didn't see her, and walked to the stairs when the shibito wasn't looking. When on the top floor, Lina opened the first door she could find and closed it so she could relax for a moment.

"That person wasn't there before from what I remembered, and Kathy is gone. Where'd she go? Guess I mean's she's on her own or dead," Lina said, a tear forming.

Lina walked out and opened the door across the hall. Once done she walked out an opened door there onto a balcony. Lina then climbed her way down to the ground and looked around; the fog wasn't thick around the house it was like there was no fog. She just kept walking ignoring the facts before her.

Suddenly a voice came from the entrance as a shibito came up and said, "Kiki, please come to mommy." Lina backed away and looked hastily for any type of weapon she could use. The shibito called mommy turned to see Lina and held up a small sickle in its hands.

Lina grabbed a board of wood and had a nail through the end that was opposite of the one Lina held. She slammed the nail in the wood into the mother's skull, then pulled the wood and nail up watching as blood splattered everywhere and screaming came loudly. Lina just ran with the board of wood in her hands.

The shibito stood and the wound in its head regenerated to become normal. It starred where Lina went and started to follow her, "Take me to Kiki…" she said not realizing Lina was far gone.

**Chapter 15**

**Jun: Day one, 11:00**

Jun helped the girl in the stall, Kiki, to her feet and they started out into the hospital hallways. Jun gulped feeling fright from seeing how insane some of the remaining people were. Kiki just followed Jun since she was an adult.

Jun walked through the halls watching the darkness that filled the hallways, but felt the darkness that filled the souls of the dead. She couldn't understand anything that was going on, there was red water, dead people that will live forever, and a crazed wacko in the same place she was at that moment.

When the two reached the downstairs Kiki asked, "Why were you here? Are you an angel like the ones that fly in the sky's on the second day?"

"I'm not an angel, but I will protect you from those things and that boy," Jun said as they kept walking on down.

"Well then, who are you?" Kiki asked.

Jun responded, "I'm a local priestess at a Christian church that opened up four years ago. So where is your mommy?" she then asked. Kiki looked at her, then looked down without a response. Jun got the overall idea.

Jun then escorted Kiki into the courtyard which they would have to cross to get to the front door. She stopped when she saw a statue in the courtyard had been moved. Jun went down and Kiki followed her until they reached a room, and then Kiki covered her eyes, but Jun went wide eyed and backed up.

Jacob was in the room with the Ashley shibito tied up, but one foot short which was in Jacob's hand wiggling around. "They can move without nerves, it's amazing just like Miyata said…" Jacob smiled putting the foot on the footless leg watching it attach itself back. The Ashley shibito was on the table screaming from the pain that Jacob put the shibito through. Blood was everywhere on her and the room.

Jun screamed, "You, you're insane! What the hell led you to do this." Jun then grabbed Kiki and they ran back up.

Jacob walked out of the door and watch them leave, "You'll see, I wanted to see if there was one other way to kill them, but it looks like there was only one way to kill them." He then walked back to the room.

Jun ran out of the hospital with Kiki holding tightly onto her hand. Kiki was crying but Jun was just panting. "He's insane… what is wrong… with him?" she asked aloud.

**Chapter 16**

**Jacob: Day one, 20:00**

Jacob fell through the door from the courtyard into the building holding up his gun looking around. His palms and face were sweaty and his eyes were showing fear. Jacob held the gun toward the darkness of the courtyard and then slammed the door shut. He ran to the second story and went into Miyata's office closing the door and locking it.

Jacob then shot open the window in the room and jumped into the courtyard and thought to himself, 'She should have gone inside by now…' and went toward the entrance of the hospital.

Jacob was five feet away from the front door when the emergency stairwell door opened next to the front doors and the Ashley shibito stepped out of them with a spade in her hands. "You'll die with the rest of us…" she said then started to laugh. Once done doing so she stumbled hastily toward Jacob. He held up his gun and took down Ashley in five shots then reloaded.

"It takes forever to take her down," Jacob said fearfully loading the gun again and walked up the stairs toward Miyata's office once more and locked the door once more. "It doesn't take her that long to get back up either."

Jacob opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out some spare bullets inside before stepping out into the hallway. He turned right and found the Ashley shibito coming toward him. "You killed me," She screamed holding up the spade. Jacob shot her down again and ran down the emergency stairs.

Jacob came out onto a street and looked left and right. He turned and saw that Ashley had already gotten up somehow and was heading his way out the door. "Damn it, where to go?" Jacob asked himself. He made a quick left.

Ashley shibito was following close behind Jacob holding up her spade and kept saying stuff to Jacob. Jacob ignored it all and walked into a house locking the door and running for the back door. Ashley knocked the door down with two hits of her spade and kept in the direction of Jacob until she lost him.

Jacob made his way to the roof of the house he'd just escaped looking down at Ashley as she looked for him. He made no noise and stayed still until she was gone. At that moment Jacob sighed of relief and looked up at the stars. "Tomorrow comes the red rain, and even more danger. But I have to go back to the hospital, looks like I forgot something with all that research…"

**Chapter 17**

**Josh: Day one, 17:00**

Josh slashed one of the shibito's in half with his Machete and another next to him with the same weapon. He walked more through the forest looking at the trees and shibito that lurked around them. Josh couldn't remember anything but the bloodshed, and how much joy it brang him at the moment.

Josh walked further through until he reached a giant stone that the people of Hanuda referred to as the Mana stone. It was believed to have fallen from the sky from their god of paradise.

Josh walked to it and picked up a piece of the stone that had fallen off and put it in his pocket. Behind him two shibito came toward him, so he slashed them like he did any of the others. Blood covered his shirt now and most of his skin was stained the blood red color. All Josh did though was smile, smile and laugh. He was known as insane before, but even more gears were breaking now.

Josh walked on and heard screaming and running off in the distance. He walked toward it and looked at shibito walking around, but nothing seemed to tell him what the screaming was.

The sunset made the ground have a red color like the endless red ocean going around the village. Josh just didn't want to leave now though, everything just seemed so normal to him now.

Josh then looked to his right to see the shibito from the school calling itself a mommy of some Kiki. The shibito turned toward him showing some octopus fungus like thing on its head and in an odd mixed voice it said, "Where's my Kiki?"

Josh held up his machete and said, "Would you shut up about that Kiki?" then came toward her.

She held up a revolver but before the shibito could shot Josh, Josh had cut her in half vertically. Both sides fell to different sides and Josh smiled, "Finally she shuts up." He walked on in the fog and thought about the Kiki thing for a second. Was it fate to learn of the girl, or was it going to be more fun to kill the mother more?

**Chapter 18**

**Kathy: Day one, 12:00**

Kathy ran out of the house she and Lina were in since she didn't want Lina to get attacked from the shibito that saw Kathy. She looked behind her after she hit the streets to see the shibito stopped chasing her and let out a sigh of relief. Afterwards she walked on down the foggy wet path that was ahead of her.

Kathy was one of the nicest people you could meet; she cared about others more than her and would most likely sacrifice herself for a friend. Kathy just couldn't watch another friend go down.

Kathy kept going until she reached the forest and started to breathe in hastily. "I was just here with Lina not that many hours ago, what's going on. Why am I going in circles?" she asked panicking.

Kathy went backwards and then fell off a ledge that wasn't there before, and stood looking around. "What's… what's going on?" she asked standing quickly. Kathy went to the gated door and opened it, then looked around at the shibito around.

The area looked much like a mining zone, just with a lot of people with guns. There were three mines marked as one, three, and five. Kathy had the least of an idea where she was going, so she headed into the nearest tunnel, tunnel number one. She hid inside and looked around the darkness.

A shot came from the darkness and Kathy could feel a wound in her leg, and when she felt it everything went dark and she passed out. A shibito came by and started to drag Kathy down the tunnel still alive.

**Chapter 19**

**Jun: Day one, 21:00**

Jun and Kiki were in the abandoned house Lina and Kathy were in, Kiki was sleeping on the floor bed mat and Jun watched the door so it'd stay closed. Jun was somehow dedicated to protecting the girl for some odd reason; she knew that it was important to save another as it was important to save themselves.

Jun prayed to god as she waited for Kiki to awaken. It was her nature to do so being a priestess and all, but anyone normal would pray to god in a situation like this. All Jun really wanted was to live.

Jun got up for a second and went to a TV, turning it on. All the showed and sounded from it was white noise, which was the most likely thing anyway. Jun turned it off and looked out into the dark foggy night. No birds of the night sounded, no animals were heard in the forests, it was as if the place was too empty for it's good.

Kiki awoke right about when Jun went to the window. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Jun, "What are you doing?" Kiki asked.

Jun looked at her and smiled, "I'm starring at the stars, I tend to do it when I'm nervous," she told the girl, trying not to let the girl really know that she was looking for any source of life, but none turned up.

Jun and Kiki walked to the other end of the upstairs and then walked out onto the balcony. From there they climbed to the bottom floor and walked on toward the entrance.

Kiki bent down and picked up a locket on the ground. When she opened it, it showed a picture of her and her mother. Kiki then had to cry, the locket was her mother's. Jun held onto her and said, "I know it's difficult, but if you really want, I'll be your mommy…"

**Chapter 20**

**Nadia: Day two, 3:00**

Sarah and Nayma were now sitting on a bench feeling exhausted from all the running and no walking. Sarah started the talking, "Well looks like we'll be some good friends once we get out…"

Nayma just nodded still catching her breath. Nayma still kept a close eye out, because even though they kept evading that one shibito, it would some how find them. Then noise came from the bushes.

Nadia came from the bushes; it hadn't surprised Nayma since she saw her coming so she had time to move. Sarah was a whole other story. The spade in Nadia's hand came swinging down through her skull, like a piece of thin paper and scissors. One side of the half cut head went one way, and the other went the opposite. Nayma stood and just starred.

"Now we can be friends, forever…" Nadia said then looked at Nayma. "Want to join us?" Nayma just ran without saying a word.

**Chapter 21**

**Lina: Day two, 1:00**

"Leave me alone!" Lina screamed whacking a shibito that would not stop pestering her. Lina then ran into the nearby cafeteria trying to catch her breath. The fog was lifting little by little at the moment and the darkness just filled the village from the early morning time.

Lina made a sprint outside after the shibito got back up and walked away. She ran down into the side of the road thinking she could walk out and found an endless sea of some red water. "What the hell…" She said stressed looking as the road leading out was destroyed as if some giant beast had smashed it down. Lina just panted and walked back toward the cafeteria thinking their must be another way out.

On the road she saw Jacob wandering around the streets. She started for him saying, "Jacob?"

The boy turned and surely enough it was Jacob. "Lina… I'm so glad to see you living. I remember you saying you'd never make it out, of a situation like this…" He said laughing a little.

Lina looked at him, "Are you alright Jacob?"

Jacob walked to her and gave her some odd relic, "On the third day, climb the tower to the mirror pool and destroy the god…" Then he just vanished into the fog.

Lina starred at the relic and to where Jacob had vanished off to. "What the hell is wrong with him suddenly?" She asked.

Lina looked at the relic closely and found a small note Jacob wrote on it. "The second day it will rain with angels in the sky without the blinding fog of the devil himself. Then comes the third day, the shibito will build a tower that will lead to our world, climb it to the mirror pool and once done with what God has given the task to you of, then leave the mirror pool and climb the tower to the light of the real world…"

Lina didn't quite understand, but she understood that tomorrow was the only hope for escape so she'd have to live until then. The only problem Lina really had been those shibito and the fact that there was no way to sleep. Yet there was one more problem with Lina, she wished her friend was with her.

Kathy and Lina were the best friends that anyone could have ever meet, and it seemed like nothing would break them up. The only thing that had ever separated them was this incident and that alone.

Lina looked at the path ahead of her leading to just another area of the town she had most likely been to. "Well I'll have to live for another day I guess…" Lina then walked on the path fearing nothing now that she knew about an exit.

**Chapter 22**

**Jacob: Day one, 23:00**

Jacob looked at the hallways of the Hospital as he entered hearing the cries and laughter of the shibito trapped inside. He walked inside and to the trash chute. "Hmmm I need something heavy for this one. I knew those idiots would hide in the same place…" He smiled and walked inside looking around.

When Jacob went into a hallway he quickly went backwards and looked seeing Ashley with two crawler shibito around. "Damn it why does the never ending of Ashley have to still be here?" He asked himself quickly and quietly going the other way.

Once inside the new room he picked up something like a microwave and made his way out trying to stay quiet since her couldn't attack with the machine in his hands. Jacob almost made it when he stepped on some of the most brittle bones lying on the floor making them crack. Ashley turned with her blood teared eyes and started to laugh franticly.

Jacob quickly made his way out of the hallway heading toward the courtyard and looked behind him finding that Ashley was only three feet from him. Quickly once he entered a door he shut it and locked it. After doing this Jacob ran down the hall he was now in until he reached the courtyard which was empty.

Jacob shoved the Microwave into the trash chute sending the trash inside to the basement level. He went down the ladder that the statue had blocked earlier and looked around for the room where the trash went. "It must be inside the main building, that isn't good…"

Back inside the building Jacob walked toward the emergency stairs to find Ashley to make her way out again. "You killed me!" She said running toward him with the spade.

"Can't you use a larger vocabulary?" Jacob asked before shooting her in the head making her go down. Jacob then walked down the stairs into the basement and looked at the Room labeled trash. Jacob smiled and walked inside.

Once inside Jacob dug through the trash that he had let drop through the chute and pulled out two relics from it and smiled. "The two relics that end the shibito, and one to kill the god. Finally they rest in the hands of me, and soon belong to the ones who will use them," Jacob said laughing.

When he walked out the spade came down in front of him, barely missing him. Jacob pointed his gun and shot down Ashley before going to the entrance and running out. "She'll be back up soon; I'd better hurry and make it out…" Jacob told himself before running out of the nightmare hospital.

**Chapter 23**

**Nayma: Day two, 5:00**

Nayma ran through the wood and found herself back at the village like everyone else had. "This can't be! I was just here and I should be gone out of this place I ran through there!" She then ran to the nearest largest building at the moment, the school. The only way she got in was from upstairs which was oddly unlocked.

When she entered it was like the haunted houses they made at Theme parks only now you could die in one without any care. Ropes were tied from the roof to the balcony and to the ground. Shibito crawled on them as if they were spiders and the rope was their web. Nayma just walked on toward the balcony until she found stairs. She climbed down them and killed the two spider shibito things with her fire extinguisher.

Nayma made her way in from the gym she had exited and closed the door knowing the shibito would come back up if she hadn't. When she tried to go into the next hallway she saw some weird kid shibito all holding baseball bats and making sounds like they were crying. "Shit where am I going to go now?"

Nayma walked out and hit one with the fire extinguisher and then took the baseball bat from it hands. She walked on hitting the kid shibito and made her way to the second floor where she saw a kid drawing on the wall. Nayma walked toward her and he kid looked back, "Who… who are you?" The kid asked.

"I'm Nayma, what about you?" Nayma asked looking at the little girl.

"My names Kiki, My mommy dragged me here after I fainted I think…" The little girl said.

"Mo…mmy?" Nayma asked before seeing a shibito walked out from a classroom. Kiki ran and hide behind Nayma watching as the shibito she called mommy walk out. The octopus like thing was still on her head, and she held a revolver in one hand. Nayma ran up before the shibito had a chance and smashed it down then looked back to where the kid was to find her clutching Nayma.

"I don't wanna die, please help me…" Kiki said starting to cry. Nayma walked on but told the kid to follow close behind her. They made it downstairs and found that the door was barricaded, and the gym door was locked from the inside.

All the shibito lay on the ground now even though Nayma only attacked one or two really. She walked back up with the kid behind her and grabbed some keys from the almost dead shibito mom. Nayma then ran still having the kid behind her and opened a door leading to the fire exit.

Nayma made it out with the kid then, but the kid had vanished after a second of being out. Rain started to fall now, ad when Nayma was about to turn around, she was knocked out.

**Chapter 24**

**Kathy: Day two, 7:00**

Kathy ran through the town looking back as shibito followed her and wouldn't stop their pursuit. The shibito number got larger as she kept running through the roads. She quickly veered left, then right, and then right again and into a house that was unoccupied. Kathy looked as the shibito just walked by and let out a soft sigh.

Kathy grabbed a towel drying off the red rain that had fallen onto her from outside. It was odd since the rain had some odor, but usually it doesn't. Kathy just looked out as it covered the window, and her wishes to leave the town.

Kathy then looked at the furniture and all the blood around the house. She wanted to scream so bad but all she could do was stare at where the trail was leading, into the back room. She walked in and then that's when she screamed. Two Shibito hung upside down from the ceiling were crying in pain, Josh sat in a chair and desk with the machete next to him. Josh looked up at Kathy and smiled, "They won't die…"

Kathy backed away still watching him, "What's… what's wrong with you. Have you gone insane?" she asked.

Josh smiled and laughed. He stood and struck the machete through one of the shibito heads. "I've been insane, this trip just let's me show you how bad…" He then twisted the machete with it still in the face of the shibito.

Kathy ran out of the house into the red rain and rain more and more away from the house she entered. The images she saw wouldn't leave her mind making her want to vomit instead of running for her life.

Kathy stopped after twenty minutes feeling exhausted and looked up to see Lina wandering around the area. "Lina!" She yelled to her running toward Lina. Lina turned and smiled when she saw her best friend and then gave each other a hug.

After the hug Lina looked at Kathy and said, "I know a way out, we have to wait till the third day though ok?" Lina said then watched as an odd woman came up behind Kathy. "Whose that?" Lina asked as Kathy turned around.

The woman held up a gun and shot Lina to the ground, "I'm Yao Hisako, Or right now people call me Jun," She said with a smile. "Now child, come with me," She told Kathy.

Kathy fell from fright and Jun walked to Kathy and picked her up. "It's time, time for the awakening of the god…" Jun told herself while walking with Kathy.

**Chapter 25**

**Jun: Day two, 4:00**

Jun lead Kiki to the hospital and sitting in a room meant for patients. Jun was nervous and praying that she would live, Kiki was sitting on the bench trying to get the images out of her mind being a ten year old and all. Nightmares were all that was left for the little girl now since she had been in it for a whole day.

Jun told Kiki to stay where she was and to hide if someone was about to come in. Jun locked the door behind her and looked around, it was about time she found something to defend herself and the moment was about now.

Jun walked into another patient's room and looked on a table to find nothing but papers. She started to read through them even though they didn't seem important:

"Tests had included the possibility for alien activity on earth. Impossible for us to kill without flame caused by relics we have hidden here for Miyata to give to others that are needed of them."

"Tests have proven decapitation or a shot to head does not work, Head either regrows or reattaches itself. If head doesn't reattach then head dies, but the body still gets new head."

"Alien god is related to some cult like religion, one that has that has that woman in it. She hasn't aged on bit, but yet everyone knows Hisako is not someone to be dealt with."

Jun left the room and papers and then into a courtyard where two shibito were crawling around. She sprinted across the yard and into the other entry closing the door. At the side of the door was a riffle and it had ammunition in it and beside it. Jun picked it up and looked at the hallway as the girl she warned from before came out of the shadows with blood teared eyes and a spade in her hands. "You… you didn't save me…" The girl said raising her spade.

Jun quickly shot the shibito girl with the riffle and ran into the courtyard. Once there she shot down the two crawlers and looked back as the girl opened the door. "Why won't she stay down like the rest?" Jun asked herself shooting the girl shibito and walking back to where Kiki was.

Before she opened the door darkness started to fill her eyes, and a loud siren like noise could be heard. "So you're the one to revive the next god of paradise?" A woman voice came from around Jun. Jun looked to find a woman in a priestess gown.

The woman touched Jun's shoulder and smiled, "I'm Hisako Yao, and you're nobody now…" and then Jun's body fell to the ground. It raised back up and she knocked on the door.

Kiki went to the door and found Jun holding a riffle. Jun said, "No, you're not the one for the god…" She said before walking off and leaving Kiki alone. Kiki watched her go off and then fainted from some odd smell coming from the patient room. Chemicals were spilled on the floor, and Kiki's mom stood there laughing more and more.

**Chapter 26**

**Josh: Day two, 9:00**

Josh left the house where he hung the shibito upside down and was outside in the red rain. "Ah now it rains blood…" He said figuring out that the red rain was actually blood rain. Josh let himself tasted the blood from the sky and smiled liking the taste of this new element of fear.

Josh walked on cutting shibito up on his way feeling like bloodshed was the only answer to making all this go away. There was no fear inside Him like most of the other people but instead he had excitement and fun from cutting up the shibito. It was endless fun because they'd just come back again and again.

After cutting up two shibito's he found some odd woman walking around with a riffle and a girl in her arms, Kathy. Josh walked toward her and watched as the woman turned, dropped Kathy on the ground, and shoot the riffle at him. It was oddly fast giving him no time to run so he got shot in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

Josh woke up four hours later and looked next to him seeing Lina in a patient's bed with him, and Jacob putting that odd red water in them. "What the hell?" Josh asked.

Jacob looked at them, "Good, you're awake, now I can give you this…" He said handing Josh the second relic he had. "Now this is the second day so it will be rain and angels, but on the third climb the tower the shibito build so that you can escape…" He said before walking off.

Josh watched him and put the relic away and found his machete next to him. "Well this is a bit awkward, Jacob gives me some stupid piece of shit, and yet I know a way out too…" He said before walking outside.

Once outside of the room he looked to see Ashley shibito coming up some stairs with a spade in her hand. He cut the spade in half and chopped Ashley in half like it was nothing. "Now then, I think I'll wait for the next day, and then climb that tower Jacob mentioned.


	3. The truth

**Chapter 27**

**Jacob: Day two, 11:00**

Jacob now sat in Miyata's office at the clinic reading more and more documents kept inside getting as much information as he could. In his head he had the whole layout of the town memorized, and sometime around ten tonight the tower the shibito build will be finished.

From what he could remember in an odd way it was like a giant maze making you go left and right without a real hope to escape. There were at least four stories to the maze. The first existed on the Japanese hell from what he could tell. Each level would bring you closer to the world where peace would be found. It was the only escape, but you could only leave if that god Hisako, or at the moment Jun, was going to bring back to the earth.

Shibito from what he could gather were the superiority of the humans in the hell, since they had no real way of dying. It was odd to Jacob since they were human at once, and now they were almost invincible creatures that could only die from the two relics that made fire.

He stood and felt petrified suddenly, the loud siren played in the background as the overall sound of the area. "Damn it all, why does it have to occur here!" he said before starting toward the door only to be slung away by Ashley bursting through the doorway; she held the sharp end of the spade in hand.

Jacob weakly started reloading his gun. One bullet; Ashley edged closer. Two bullets, Ashley was over Jacob. Three bullets; Ashley was now laughing like a crazed maniac. Four bullets; Ashley started to raise the sharp end of the spade. Five bullets now in the chamber of the gun; Jacob moved as fast as possible and dodged the spade and had the gun in her mouth, "Bye…" He said before letting the round go blasting Ashley through the doorway and into the hall.

Jacob stood and walked as fast as he could, the siren seemed to make him feel weak. He made his way to the window nearby and looked as the Ashley Shibito stood. Jacob her and afterward jumped out the window. Once on the floor he stumbled to get up and looked around. The siren was still going off.

"No… I'm not ending it here…" Jacob walking on until he collapsed on the ground.

**Chapter 28**

**Kiki: Day two, 17:00**

Kiki walked through the red blood rain feeling the fear it brought wash over her. Angels rushed through the sky as bright lights. The lights made the afternoon appear as day. Kiki just walked on through the rain feeling the urge to go to the clinic she saw on a map.

The angel lights soared through the air making the place seem lively and not as dangerous as it was. Kiki somehow felt safe with these little lights flying above her in the sky. The shibito around her even payed no mind to her walking about around them. At first Kiki thought they hadn't seen her, but she stood right in front of one on accident, and it hadn't moved to attack her or anything out of it's ordinary routine.

Kiki found herself back at the village, the light angels still soaring above her as if to be guardians of some sort. She felt the fear from the rain, but the pleasantness of the small yet confusing village.

Kiki was born in the village, Her mother was also. The stories were odd for each incident that was like this. Each twenty seven or so years the church would perform some ritual but somehow it would be ruined, making the shibito appear. Then right on the hour of the day everything would start, a large earthquake of some kind would occur with a loud siren like noise. This year though the siren had only sounded, but there was no earthquake. Something was wrong, and Kiki didn't really want to find out what it was.

Kiki found herself at the nearby hospital now; the urge was pulling her toward the upstairs, as if nothing was going to happen to her. She didn't want to go, but the urge was now controlling her feet somehow, making her go to the upstairs. It led her to a window that she peered out from. What she saw was and young adult lying on the ground, not dead but unconscious.

Kiki took no time to think even though she was little; it was like someone was helping her move around as if she were older. Kiki went to the boy and started to push him. "Please mister, please wake up…"

The young male, Jacob, woke up and looked at Kiki. "I knew it; this whole story's the same…" He said before standing. "Please, follow me…" Jacob then walked off into the fog holding his pistol with the last three bullets close. Kiki walked behind him feeling safer now, and the angels had now vanished from the sky.

**Chapter 29**

**Nayma: Day two, 14:00**

Nayma stood beside a shrine with a paper in her hand, and a paper lying under a rock. She then tied two large rocks to the bottom of her feet and looked at the paper in her hands; it appeared to be a torn page. One the page it stated an odd legend.

"Life may last forever if you die in the world of the dead. Drink the red water, cover the body of yourself in the water and may life eternally, but take this warning for with eternal life comes eternal pain…"

She started into the water dropping the paper and chanting to herself, "Eternal youth, eternal youth…" Until she was all underwater. The rocks tied to her shoes kept her under and drowning in the water.

Nayma came back up with the rocks off of her feet. Sarah, now with her head on two different sides of her body with blood teared eyes looked at the new shibito Nayma and they both laughed together making the most eeriest moment you could witness.

**Chapter 30**

**Jacob: Day two, 21:00**

Jacob starred at a large oddly built building in the middle of the village that had just appeared there. Kiki stood next to him still frightened. Jacob grabbed a shotgun he found from a nearby trash can and looked at the building, "The tower, now all I can do is hope that they make it to the mirror pool and the dam. It's my only chance out…" He said before starting into the large odd building, Kiki followed behind.

Kiki looked at Jacob and pointed to the large building before they entered and asked, "What is that right there?"

Jacob looked at it, "From what I remember, I'd call it the nest. I've got three hours to make it to the top and kill the bitch whose causing all this since the other two have their jobs…" Jacob said leading Kiki inside with him.

Jacob and Kiki found themselves in the most oddest labyrinth built by the hands of a human, but now they were shibito. Jacob looked at the walls and saw small little holes and pointed to them, "Kiki, if we ever get separated, crawl through any of those holes right there and you'll find your way out eventually. No shibito can follow you through those so don't worry…" He explained to Kiki, waited for her to nod, and then kept moving.

The walls of the tower like maze were wood and metal from edges of houses making them not have good structure but go very high above a person. Jacob pointed the gun in one hallway hearing some noises. "Well looks like I'm about to have fun…" He said before shibito popped up from around the corner coming toward him and Kiki.

Kiki hid behind Jacob and covered her ears as Jacob shot three rounds taking down ten amazingly compact shibito's nearby. Jacob rushed over them and Kiki followed him quickly making their way up some stairs. Then they went down, then up making it seem everlasting.

Jacob stopped after awhile to catch his breath and looked as the never ending maze went on and on. Kiki looked at him and looked around the village that was now inside some large tower like maze. There weren't any dead ends really and it was a straight forward path, but it seemed to go on and on for as small as the village was when she remembered it.

Jacob regained his composure and started off down the path again following the way it took him. He never remembered forks on the way, and some paths were blocked making it impossible to move around the blockade. Jacob then found an odd hallway and lead Kiki behind him into it.

Inside an organ was playing with a priestess sitting on the chair. She looked up and Kiki and Jacob realized who it was. "Jun?" They both said surprised to see her here.

Jun just smiled and held up the rifle she had close. "It's good that you're here. My names Hisako Yao. I'm sure you've heard of me a little. I just want to open the gate of paradise…" she said.

Jacob looked at the new Hisako and held his shotgun toward her, "So you're the evil one that I need to kill. I remember you from a video game I played, and yet had no idea that it would turn into a real life situation like this. Yet I wonder, whose the sacrifice this time?"

Jun pointed to a girl floating on the water that was referred to as the mirror pool, it was Kathy. "Now put the gun down, yours won't hurt me and you know that…" Jun told Jacob. Jacob just pointed the gun down, "Now what…"He said, Kiki trembling behind him clutching hard to his jeans.

**Chapter 31**

**Lina: Day two, 23:00**

Lina found herself at the tower referred to as the nest by the shibito in their own sense of language. She held the board in her hands; the nail was fresh with blood basically from all the red rain falling down. She entered and looked around at the area not knowing if she should understand the structure or not.

When inside the structure seemed to cover most of the village making it seem like it was an indoor town for some odd reason. When she looked up no cloud could be seen, just the darkness from the never ending tower.

Lina ignored the never ending tower image and walked on thinking there must be an exit. She was willing to do anything to get out even if it meant listening to someone who had lost their mind. Lina's hand trembled with the board in her grasp even though it should've made her feel safer.

The air was thin, but yet it was like there was too much air. With each breath Lina took it felt like more air would become and there was no end to it. House stood on the ground level of the nest with the buildings walls and maze like structure blocking off entrances and exits. Even though all this seemed weird, the oddest part was this urge she felt pushing her toward a certain area, and the angels that floated above her.

Shibito existed around every corner of the nest, but every time Lina came to one but they seemed to ignore her as if she weren't there. Lina also discovered some odd looking shibito for herself. Some of them had crawled around like they were some bug of a certain kind. Another appeared to have wings on its back flying like a fly of some kind. Then the craziest thing she had ever witnessed were the spider Shibito, they climbed the walls and tied ropes around the room as if they were the web they had spun. Their faces were upside down and their mouths full of blood.

Lina kept going until she found a hallway, odd music came from it. "Sounds like someone's here, I guess I'd better see…" She said before walking inside.

**Chapter 32**

**Josh: Day two, 23:00**

From the third story of the tower a machete cut through the wooden wall and made a hole for Josh to walk inside. Once inside he looked at the wooden flooring which wasn't as sturdy as it should've been, but somehow it stayed up with all the shibito walking around. Angel lights floated above him making a dim light for him to see around, but when he looked up he could see that the top looked much like a cave in. "Hmmm something doesn't exactly seem right…" He said walking on down the pathway.

Climbing down some stairs since there apparently wasn't any going up at the moment, Josh just felt the urge pulling him toward the downstairs. Once on the second floor he recognized some of the village seeing that the tower had surrounded it inside. "It's larger than I imagined…" Josh told himself walking down the path the urge pulled him.

Shibito hadn't bothered Josh when he entered their line of sight, but even so he still chopped them with the machete in his hands and walked on down the road. He wanted to see blood and gore, it suited his needs.

With the dim light and the urge from whoever knows what Josh was led down stairs once more, making him wonder if he was heading toward the exit or some other disaster that the town had coming it's way. It was like for awhile though, floor up and floor down it made it seem like this was more of a death trap than an escape.

Josh closed his eyes for one moment, and then something odd came to his thoughts. Shibito from all over town were moving in and ready coming to one part of the nest. They all seemed to be attracted to one place, the place the urge lead Josh. No fears. That's the only words Josh heard when he opened his eyes, and then he was suddenly walking, without even trying.

It was as if his body was possessed by some spirit that wanted him to live, one that had been trapped in the village for a good few years. It wasn't much like ten or eight years, but more like five year; the strangest thing was the last incident had occurred at this time.

The urge stopped and Josh found himself at a wall that seemed to have a small air vent like tunnel on the side. The angels vanished, and the only light now appeared from the tunnel, leading Josh to go inside of it.

**Chapter 33:**

**Everyone: Day three, 0:00**

Jacob and Kiki were now tied to large crosses made of wood firmly planted into the ground. Jacob struggled and yelled at Jun to let them go while she played the organ. All Jun did was smile and play more. Kiki was now crying more than she had before, Struggling to get out with much more effort than Jacob. Kathy still floated on the water on her back, unconscious and unaware of what was going on around her.

The organ played, and Lina ran inside from the hallway she walked in, and looked at Kathy floating on the water. She then looked at Jun playing the organ "You're… you're the one that shot me you bitch!"

Josh kicked open the tunnel exit she had just found and dropped to the ground looking around. He saw Jacob and some little girl tied to large crosses. Kathy was barely floating on water, and the woman who'd shot him sat playing an organ. The woman stood and starred as shibito walked in the room and gathered around the mirror pool.

The shibito started to sing in the Japanese language and sounded as if the were alive. Jun walked toward the mirror pool and stood before it looking at Kathy. She pointed to the water, but more toward Kathy, and then Kathy burst into flame, burning with each passing second. "No!" Lina said running toward Kathy but Josh held her back.

Jacob struggled forward and yelled, "You evil bitch, let me go so I can kick your ass for this!" He said drowning out the tears of the small Kiki who was still crying at the moment. Kiki's ropes then came loose enough for her to drop down, and gave her time to hide, teas still falling from her face.

Jun looked back at Jacob now and smiled, "It's done, the god of paradise shall open its gates and release us into everlasting joy." A giant worm like creature started to materialize over the burning body of Kathy, letting out its roar once it finally finished appearing. The god went bezerk and attacked the cross with Jacob slamming him into a wall and setting him free. Jacob stood and coughed up blood after the god flew up. "No, you're supposed to free us from our misery," Jun said stepping forward.

The god then came after Josh and Lina. Josh pushed Lina aside and was hit before he could strike with his machete, pushing him to the ground. Lina watched and stood holding the board firmly. The beast then stopped before Lina and starred her in the eyes.

Jacob steadied himself and looked at Jun, "It's over, she is the chosen to defeat the god and she will when she enters the mirror pool."

Jun looked at him, "I will not let it happen again…" She said before raising her arms and making flames appear. The vision of everyone in the room except Jun and the shibito's turned black.

**Chapter 34**

**Jacob: Day three, 3:00**

Jacob awoke and found himself on the second floor of the nest, Kiki was lying next to him sleeping. He stood and awoke her so they could make a start for the exit. "Alright Kiki, I want you to stay with me ok, we're both going to make it through…" he told her. Jacob felt around for his pistol or shotgun but both weren't with him. He sighed and started off slowly with Kiki following behind.

Darkness was the only thing that filled the nest at the moment, it was but of an odd coincidence that it was dark yet the way up was the only real way to light. Something must have been blocking the light from entering, but Jacob intended to find a way out.

Jacob almost turned a corner and held Kiki back hiding behind it, looking as a shibito started walking down the corridor. When it turned around he and Kiki sprinted forward and kept walking slowly making sure to not make much sound.

Jacob and Kiki found themselves now at a roof jumping area. Jacob jumped across and helped Kiki get up when she jumped after him, and held onto the ledge. He then jumped to the next roof and helped her up, and then looked to his left seeing a shibito with a rifle standing in the only corridor. "Shit what now?" Jacob asked himself quietly.

Kiki led Jacob behind a building getting a small idea of what she should do for them to get across. She took off her wooden sandals and threw both on the side of the wall making the shibito come out, and jump down looking for what made the sound. Jacob and Kiki ran into the corridor it blocked.

Now inside the new corridor the two made it upstairs to the second level and into a garage, closing the door behind them. Kiki lay down for a nap, and Jacob stayed awake watching for any intruders to make sure the two were safe. "Now, it shall all end if the god can meet its destiny…"

**Chapter 35**

**Josh: Day three, 5:00**

Josh awoke and found himself on the outside of the nest, near what sounded like much flowing water. Josh wanted to head back but something was urging him the other way, it was the item he possessed in his hands. It made him want to go near the sound of water inside the forest.

Josh made his way toward the sound, noticing that the angel lights were still not around, but why should they have been when they only appeared to him when he was inside the nest.

Now near at the flowing of the water Josh was amazed at the site. The local dam that was inside of Hanuda was broken, and shibito were coming from the red water released from there like it was creating them. The relic in his hand now glowed and he knew that he was to go up the dam now.

Once on top of the broken dam Josh looked in to see the shibito come from the water that it held inside. These shibito weren't exactly human looking, but seemed to look as if their skin had been burned off and now all you could see was muscle. He walked in with his machete slashing away at the shibito and into the middle. "Make the flow and creation stop, with everlasting flames…" Josh said and started to step away.

A large hole was made in the middle of the inside of the dam now and a large flame started hovering above the hole. Large streams of flames came from the large one letting the shibito being created and nearby burn without been able to make another or rise once again. Josh smiled and started off away from the dam. "Now I shall climb the tower…" Josh told himself walking off toward where he saw the large place called the nest.

**Chapter 36**

**Lina: Day three, 7:00**

Lina found herself on the third level of the nest and felt like she was waking up for the first time. She felt around for the board that she used as a weapon, but her search turned into a failure and led to her walking off. All Lina was fixed on really was getting out of the hell she was in and if she found a weapon on the way it would just be a bit better.

Lina reached a small graveyard which held two graves. One had a hunting rifle on it, but the other didn't seem to prove useful. She picked up the rifle and started climbing some boxes on the other side of this area.

Once on top of the boxes she made her way on down the path before her looking at her surroundings and making sure that there was nothing that would be of some bother. It was only till then she saw a familiar friend approaching from the other end of the hallway. "Nayma?" Lina asked peering into the darkness. It was Nayma, but Lina started to get scared when she heard the evil laughter from her friends mouth.

Lina pointed her rifle up and looked as Nayma came into sight. Her eyes now had tears of blood coming from them. Lina shot one round into her old friend and watched as Nayma collapsed on the ground and curled up. Lina knew she only had but a few minutes to get away before Nayma awoke again.

Lina jumped over the almost dead corpse and ran down the corridor. Left, right, up, right, down, it just kept going in an endless cycle of stairs and turns. It seemed like it did to her all the time, endless and without hope.

Lina finally reached a small but quaint neighborhood. She jumped down into it feeling like it was the right way, and made her way into the only house she could find. On the other side she looked outside and saw a shibito with a rifle on boxes. Lina moved into another room with a record player and turned it on. Once done she ran into the bathroom and watched from the door barely opened as the sniper shibito came in and into the record room. Lina dashed out quietly and made her way up on the boxes.

In the next room it was much like a warehouse but empty with a two story look. Lina walked in and stood in the middle. Go to the mirror pool. Those words were spoken to her somehow, and it made her get chills. Lina looked for the holder of the voice, but there was no one.

From the way Lina came the Nayma Shibito had come back up but as a spider shibito climbing on the walls. Lina watched her movements closely and fired her rifle before Nayma could reach her. Afterwards she headed to the exit and closed the doors, leaving the memory of Nayma behind them.

**Chapter 37**

**Jacob: Day three, 20:00**

**Final event**

Jacob and Kiki moved forward through the maze until they reached what was the stairway to the ending. The two stepped forward toward it. Jacob held a shotgun he found while on his way, and Kiki held a revolver Jacob found and gave to her for protection.

On the first step of the stairwell a really bad noise arose. Up from the hallway the two just left the long serpent Jun summoned came from, ready to attack. Jacob held his shotgun toward it and shot at it, but it seemed to do nothing since it had some ghost like qualities.

The roof above the monster fell and light came through from the surface, making the monster fall to the feet of Jacob and Kiki. The girl ran behind Jacob feeling safe once more, but the monster started to shrivel up and finally burned to a crisp in the light.

Red water started to burst through the walls making Jacob and Kiki back up to not be washed away. Out from the water, though, came some shibito. Jacob shot them down and started to go up the stairs. "We have no time to waste, they'll be back up!" Kiki followed behind him quickly.

Now on the top floor of the nest, it was almost a large but empty space. Jacob just walked on seeing that they would finally be getting out of this hell forever. Street lights started to turn on, and that's when he became more alert, seeing as how they weren't on before.

From the shadows Ashley came holding a machete in one hand, and looking up at Jacob with her blood eyes. She came at him with tremendous speed. Jacob held his shotgun up as Kiki ran to dodge the blow. A shot was heard and Ashley was blown back.

One more shibito came from the shadows now, it was Kiki's mother. Jacob watched as the one with something on its head like an octopus on their head came toward him. He shot at it but missed, then started to reload.

As he started to reload Ashley let herself come back up as she was a fast shibito, and slammed Jacob into a wall without the sharp part of the machete. Kiki got out of hiding and watched as her mommy and the Ashley shibito started to crowd around Jacob.

Kiki held up the revolver in her hands and shot her mommy three times making her go down, and oddly enough made the Ashley shibito go down too. Jacob came back up with a limb leg and stumbled toward Kiki. "You did well, but we should get out…" He said with a smile.

Kiki followed behind him as they headed toward the ending of a nightmare.

**Chapter 38**

**Josh: Day three, 17:00**

**Final Event**

Josh cut up two shibito that came after him and started to climb the tower from the outside as he was doing at the moment. It seemed easier than going through that never ending maze Jacob told them to take, but maybe it was to see that odd god become real.

Josh was now on the second story of the nest from the outside climbing about it carefully. He moved around the perimeter looking for any of the shibito just incase they happened to be making it outside. There seemed to be no sign of them but there was just an odd feeling making Josh think there was.

From the dark foggy and rainy sky the god from inside the nest came at Josh furiously. Josh dived out of its way watching it slam into the nest, while going inside also. It didn't come back out, so Josh assumed it was gone and kept moving.

On the final story Josh noticed that the top of the nest ended with ground somehow. Josh cut into the wall making a way in, and looked at the empty street that was going upwards. He quickly headed for the upper level.

Josh was on the slanted part when he heard some sort of giggling. He turned to see a girl about is age walking toward him from the shadows. Once she was in the street light he got a surprised look. The girl appeared to have her head cut in half; both sides going the opposite way and blood tears came from the eyes. "I'm Sarah, wanna play?"

Josh held his machete up to the girls' umbrella and said, "I'd love to, but you've only got a few seconds to make this good." Sarah started to come hastily toward him and Josh swung his machete at the right moment making her fall to the ground with more than her head cut in half.

Then from the slanted side of the street more giggling came, and from the shadows came Nadia. "Hi Joshy, I wanna play to…" She said holding up a machete as well. Josh looked at her and still held his machete, but this was a bit dangerous.

Before Josh could come toward Nadia, she ran at him with the squid like substance on her head. She swung her Machete and cut off the tip of Josh's shoe, and then Josh swung his at her cutting Nadia in the chest. She fell to the ground then started to curl up. Afterwards Josh walked up the slanted hill.

**Chapter 39**

**Lina: Day three, 22:00**

Lina made her way into the hall that she first walked into where Kathy was sacrificed. The red water had no Kathy on it, but when Lina stood on it, it made her float on the water. She looked down to the water and saw her old friend, Kathy.

"Touch the water Lina…" Kathy told her as if she were Lina's reflection.

Lina touched the red water with her hand, and found herself being pulled in with the reflection of her dead friend.


	4. The finale

**Chapter 40:**

**Lina: Day three, 23:00**

**Final Event**

Lina helped herself up and looked at the area she happened to be in. dead flowers grew from the ground, but didn't seem to want to really die. Fruit happened to grow on the plants; for what, who knows. Across from Lina she saw Jun bending over the god from before, but it happened to be dead. Jun looked at Lina, "It was your friends fault that this happened, she wasn't a Kajiro and I over looked that." Jun then raised her hands making pillars arise, and held her rifle.

Lina instantly hid behind a pillar and watched as Jun ran from one pillar to another. Once at the other pillar she saw Jun peak out, and ran to the other side to dodge Jun's shot. Lina then watched as the Jun ran to the other. Lina held out her gun and shot Jun in the right rib, making Jun go behind the pillar. Jun got her composure back and started to run to the next pillar. On the way Lina shot at Jun hitting her in the leg. Jun held up her gun right then and shot Lina on the right of her waist. Lina held up her gun and shot Jun's gun out of her hand.

Jun then stood herself and held her hands in a prayer than said, "Nothing more to waste. Take the dead god before me, and make the true god of paradise." The dead god curled up and a bright light was seen. The god then came up. It was hard to describe, much like a gigantic caterpillar with large wings much like a mosquito and the head of a spider.

Lina's relic that she possessed started to glow and a voice came to her, but this time she recognized who it was. "Use its flames, destroy the god…" The voice said. Lina knew now that it was Kathy.

Lina held the relic and put down the rifle looking toward the god. It came toward her and she felt like she was charging power to the relic. Once down she fired a fiery blast at it making it go far back. After that hit she turned and saw the god hit her from a different direction hastily. Lina turned the direction but then turned around and charged the relic seeing the god coming, then fired the fire from the relic hurting it. Once done she turned the opposite direction and looked around for the god. It grabbed her from behind and slung her into a pillar. Lina got herself up and charged the relic, right at that moment she knew where the god was, and fired the fire at the god making it fall burning into the inferno.

Jun's eyes starred as her hair became white, and instead of screaming Like Hisako had done at the second incident, she just fell to the ground and died of what appeared to be of old age. Lina picked up the rifle and walked to the mirror pool, and felt that it alone would take her to the exit.

**Chapter 41: **

**Everyone: Day after, ** **4:00 – 14:00**

Helicopters flew over the landside that occurred at Hanuda for the fourth day now seeing if anyone was going to come out of the rubble. No life forms other than birds and other animals had made their way out guessing that there was much danger inside.

From the rubble around four o'clock A spade dug it's way through the ground revealing A small little girl running out crying and A young adult male following behind her with the spade, as if he were protecting her from danger. Cops came down to the two and took them in. "We need names…" one officer asked.

The young male said, "My names Jacob R. Burke, This is Kiki…" He said not knowing her whole name. The little girl held onto Jacob's legs seeming scared.

Jacob turned out to be eighteen and the girl checked out to be ten. The two were then driven to the police station.

Three ours after the two made it up, a machete cut through the destruction left behind from the landside and out from it came another young male. His name was Josh, turned out to be eighteen years old. The machete he held was covered in blood, but the blood seemed to not trace to anyone.

When the clock reached two o'clock in the afternoon the rescue team was about to leave when they saw someone come from the hole Jacob had created, a young female adult with a rifle and some odd relic n hands. The cops found she was Lina, age eighteen. The rescue team left with the people and nothing was known afterwards. The police and government of Japan didn't believe in the stories of Hanuda and a god of paradise, and nothing was going to make them now. Yet the real question was hat was everything really over?


	5. The Character Profiles

**Character Profiles:**

Name: Jacob

Age: 18

Hair: Black, shaggy like

Eyes: Green or blue

Other:

Wears novelty shirts that tell jokes and such with jeans. He seems to have some different personalities and can care for friends if he wasn't in this kind of situation.

Name: Kiki

Age: 10

Hair: Black and in a ponytail

Eyes: Blue

Other:

Wore a small white shirt and a blue jean skirt. She's a very timid person and is usually afraid of anyone that seems scary.

Name: Lina

Age: 18

Hair: Brown, Different looks

Eyes: Brown

Other:

Wore a pink shirt with jeans to the incident. Is a very nice person but has said she wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this.

Name: Kathy

Age: 19

Hair: long and black

Eyes: Brown

Other:

Wore a sky blue shirt and tan jeans. She is a friendly person and best friends with Lina. She would rather sacrifice herself for a friend than let her friend die.

Name: Jun

Age: 27

Hair: Medium length and black

Eyes: green

Other:

She is the head priestess at the local Christian church and knows nothing of this incident. She only learns that she is the real key behind it later.

Name: Nayma

Age: 19

Hair: Short and brown

Eyes: Brown

Other:

Wore a white shirt with blue jeans. She a very sarcastic person unless she gets very serious.

Name: Josh

Age: 19

Hair: Black in a mo-hawk

Eyes: Green

Other:

Josh is a very sociable person but at the same can seem insane. If it wasn't for the incident he couldn't have shown his love for blood and gore any better.

Name: Sarah

Age: 19

Hair: Blond and long

Eyes: Blue

Other:

Sarah can be nice at times but she'll kick the shit out of you if you piss her off. Nadia and her seem to be of good friends.

Name: Nadia

Age: 19

Hair: Short and black with red highlights

Eyes: Blue

Other:

Says some people are her friend but that isn't true most of the time. She can be egotistical sometimes but sometimes can care, who knows when she's doing which though.

Name: Ezil

Age: 35

Hair: Long and black

Eyes: Brown

Other:

Ezil had been gone during the second incident knowing that it was going to happen. She came back and had her child, Kiki, only to have both of them stuck in the third horror.


End file.
